


Baby I Love You

by jaechanwin



Series: POLAMORY SHIPS THAT NEED MORE LIGHT [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, male and male - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where Donghyuck is exactly what Mark And Jaehyun want. Even with the two year attached at his hip.





	1. Hollow Hearts

Mark and Jaehyun were the perfect couple. At least in everyone else’s eyes they were. Don’t get them wrong they were amazing. They argued like normal couples and things like that so in a way they were the perfect couple except something was missing. A third partner. See when you’re young you get a special tattoo which is a symbol of how you’ll meet your mate.

 

They both have always had two.

 

On Jaehyun’s hip rested a brown wolf and toddler in a blanket. On Mark’s shoulder blade rested a grey wolf and toddler in a blanket. Mark and Jaehyun were both in wolf form when they met each other which is why it makes sense how they have each other’s wolf tattooed on them but they couldn’t understand the toddler in the blanket.

 

Until the Omega Queen showed up at their door saying all alphas needed to report to the border.

 

See when an Alpha meets an omega soulmate he submits completely. Drops to his knees and bares his neck in submission. When and Alpha meets a beta soulmate he only bares his neck in submission but doesn’t kneel. When an Alpha meets an Alpha soulmate which was very rare they both only kneel to each other it was how everyone knew the situation.

 

It was unheard of to have two omega soulmates.

 

Betas could smell their soulmate if it was another Beta which is cool because Betas don’t have the sense of smell like Alphas and Omegas.

 

So Mark and Jaehyun got dressed and headed to the border to see what all the fuss was about. There they found a small toddler bundled in blankets away from the cold and a male omega standing on side of the baby. “Speak.” The head of their pack Jiyong said. “I’m a friend of Queen Suengri. He told me that if I ever needed somewhere to go to come here. My pack was killed yesterday by Rogues. I was at the market with my baby and when I came back I found them eating my dead Leader’s flesh as if it was normal. So I ran here as fast as I could.” The omega said and you could tell he was trying not to cry.

 

”Mommy.” The toddler whimpered. “Shh pup. Go to sleep.” The omega whispers and Mark feels the urge to walk forward so he does. Jaehyun follows close behind. Jaehyun gets the urge to submit so he looks at Mark who nods. Both of their eyes are wide as the drop to their knees in front of all the pack alphas.

 

Mark bares his neck first and Jaehyun hesitates for a minute before doing the same. Jiyong gasps but steps back to give them space. The omega looks confused for a moment before the realization settles in. “I-I don’t know what to do.” He says honestly. “Scent them to calm their wolves.” Seungri gives out helpfully.

 

The omega nods stiffly. “H-Hi. I-I’m Donghyuck.” He says voice scratchy as he rubs his nose into Mark’s neck whilst releasing pheromones. “Mark.” Is the short answer he gets in return. He turns to the taller male and does the same getting a hoarse “Jaehyun.” In reply.

 

When he’s done he stands and walks back over to the toddler who’s now shivering. Mark realizes the that baby is wearing nothing but a thin shirt and some shorts besides the blanket. He looks up at Donghyuck and notices the omega is dressed almost the same as the toddler except he doesn’t have a blanket.

 

The thing about marked mates is that they share each other’s thoughts so Mark isn’t surprised when Jaehyun shrugs off his jacket at the same time as him. They both take cautious step forward and Jaehyun hand his jacket to Donghyuck who thanks him and accepts.

 

”Hey little one.” Mark says kneeling before the little boy. “It’s cold do you want my jacket?” Mark asks and the little boy looks to his mom who nods at him. “Fank you.” The little boy says taking the jacket that Mark offers. “I’m Mark.” Mark says watching as the little boy sticks his hands through the way too big sleeves making Mark coo.

 

”I Woojin. I three.” The little boy says pulling the sleeve up so he could proudly show three fingers. Mark smiles and lifts the little boy into his arms with a grin. Jaehyun looks at Jiyong who sighs but nods. He would never keep a pack member away from their mate no matter what the history.

 

Jaehyung wraps an arm around Donghyuck protectively as they head back to the village and when Donghyuck sees Woojin and Mark laughing together he blushes.

 

Woojin hates people


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jaehyun and Mark learn more about Donghyuck and Woojin. And vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Check out my other books too! Thanks!

It’s awkward to say the least when they enter the village. Their village wasn’t too fond of newcomers. But Mark and Jaehyun were powerful members of the pack so when they saw how the two of them wrapped themselves around the new male they didn’t mention it. “Everyone this is Donghyuck. He will be a part of our pack from now on. Treat him with respect and help him out if he needs it. This is his son Woojin. He will be taught with all the other pups don’t treat him any different. If I find out anyone is neglecting to follow either of those rules it won’t end well.” Jiyong says and Donghyuck blushes in embarrassment at all the attention.

 

”You’re pretty.” A soft voice says and Mark chuckles. “We get it Kook you have a soft spot for pretty boys. Although you’re a pretty boy yourself.” Mark teases making said boy pout. “I can be manly sometimes.” The boy says and his mate snickers. “Sure Jungkook.” The makes says. “Tae!” He whines. “You’re supposed to agree.” He adds. The male ‘Tae’ chuckles and kisses his mates head. “Go check on the pups my love.” He says and the younger male blushes at his mate’s pet name for him but obeys.

 

The male then holds his hand out to Donghyuck who takes it hesitantly. “I’m Taehyung. I’m one of the pack doctors and that is my mate Jungkook who’s one of the pack cooks. Once you get settled in find me and I’ll help you find a job here so you don’t feel like a burden or anything of the sort.” He says and Donghyuck nods but doesn’t say anything.

 

”Well I’ll show Donghyuck to the cabin and get him settled in. We’ll be at the pack dinner for sure however.” Mark says and they all nod and watch as they leave before going back to what they were doing before. 

 

Mark leads Donghyuck in the cabin and he watches as Donghyuck sits on the sofa with his hands folded in his lap. Jaehyun enters after and closes the door behind him. He has a sleeping Woojin in his arms as he takes a seat on the bed facing Donghyuck. Mark sits next to his mate. “I can take him if you like.” He says but Jaehyun only shakes his head.

 

”He’s fine I think you should get some rest as well however.” Jaehyun says. Donghyuck shakes his head and hesitated before speaking up. “Do you guys have something I can cook? I haven’t eaten in about three days. Woojin has but I haven’t and I’m really hungry.” He says softly.

 

”Uh I’m pretty sure we still have some of the food I cooked last night. I’ll make him a plate.” Mark says. “Do you know why rogues targeted your pack?” Jaehyun asks and Donghyuck visibly winces. “Can we not talk about that please?” Donghyuck asks. Jaehyun nods and bites his lip. “Then let’s talk about Woojin.” Jaehyun says.

 

Donghyuck nods. “Okay But can we talk about how you and Mark got together first. You two have great chemistry.” Donghyuck says and Jaehyun smiles almost immediately. Dimples popping out. “Do you have soulmate marks?” Jaehyun asks. “Mines is on my back. My mom told me that one was two hands intertwined and the other was a tattoo of a bird on someone’s shoulder which makes sense because the two of you were holding hands when I first saw you and I got a glimpse of a bird tattoo when you gave me your jacket.” Donghyuck says.

 

Jaehyun nods. “Mark has always been my best friend but we were never allowed to see each other’s soulmate mark. I’m not sure about other packs but alpha wolves aren’t allowed to show their wolf form until they go on their first hunt here. So I went on my first hunt first because I’m older. I didn’t care because I had given up on the soulmate thing because I was already in love with Mark.” Jaehyun says pausing to remember the memory as best as he could.

 

“Jackass here got into an argument with his dad because he said he didn’t want a soulmate if he couldn’t have me and so he ran away at three am. Something told me to go and check on him. His dad was angry at me and explained the situation and so I ran after him. I shifted midway because I was getting tired and I knew as wolf my senses would be heightened. When I saw this lone wolf sitting there under a tree and whimpering I just knew. Not only was this my mate but this was my Jaehyun.” Mark says fondly.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t point it out but as Mark was talking instead of handing Donghyuck the plate he just started feeding him. Donghyuck didn’t want to cut him off while he was talking so he just allowed Mark to feed him. They looked so fond talking about each other but instead of being jealous Donghyuck felt content with listening to them talk while Mark fed him.

 

”We mated as soon as Mark turned eighteen.” Jaehyun says. Donghyuck nods now finished with his food. “Thank you guys.” He says politely. “Do you want some more? I didn’t want to stuff you but you said you haven’t eaten in three days so do you want more?” Mark asks. “Babe don’t try to stuff him. He can eat all he wants at the pack dinner tonight.” Jaehyun says and Mark doesn’t look satisfied but agrees.

 

”Woojin is my child but I didn’t physically have him. I didn’t have a boyfriend or anything like that. Everyone was meeting their mates and stuff and having kids and I got bad baby fever. I never acted on it though because I knew I had two mates and I didn’t want them to think I was tainted or anything. But I also made a promise to my bestfriend that if anything was to happen to him I’d protect his child. And something happened so bad that I had to adopt Woojin when he was only three months old. And now I’m his mommy.” Donghyuck says.

 

 Jaehyun smiles down at the younger male who yawns after telling his story. “We’ve been waiting for you for a long time.” Mark admits. “If I’m being honest we were starting to lose hope.” Jaehyun says. “I’m glad you didn’t.” Donghyuck says with a smile. “You can sleep here on the couch.” Mark says when Donghyuck yawns. “Or on the bed but Jaehyun and I want to take a nap as well. We want you to be as comfortable as possible and I’m sure you don’t want to sleep with us. We’re still strangers after all.” Jaehyun says.

 

”Yeah a nap would be nice.” Donghyuck says laying down and closing his eyes and if he feels himself smiles when a blanket is laid over him and the other two see it they don’t mention it.


	3. Pack Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Donghyuck meets Mark’s friends.

Donghyuck is awaken to kisses being pressed all over his face and he panics when he thinks that it’s the two other males but when he opens his eyes he only finds that it’s Woojin. “Mommy wake. Jae says we go eat.” Woojin says and Donghyuck stretches out and yawns before kissing Woojin on the cheek. 

 

Mark comes into the room smiling when when he sees Donghyuck. “Nice nap?” He asks and Donghyuck nods smiling. “Mhm but I’m hungry again.” He says and Mark chuckles. “Let’s go. Jaehyun is already there because he’s second in command to Jiyong.” Mark says.

 

Donghyuck nods and notices how Woojin is bundled up in winter clothes that are the perfect size but he won’t ask until later. When Mark notices where he’s looking he grins. “Shit I forgot. We got you clothes too because it’s too cold for you two to be wearing shorts and a shirt.” Mark says running into the bathroom and back out.

 

”Go get dressed.” He says and Donghyuck giggles but does as he says. It only takes him ten minutes before he’s coming back out fully dressed. They take a small walk and when the enter the room all eyes are on them. It’s awkward to have so many eyes on him but Donghyuck keeps his head up.

 

”Mark! Over here!” A voice calls and Mark grabs Donghyuck’s hand leading him to where the voice came from. Mark takes a seat and smiles. “Donghyuck this is Chenle, Jisung, and Win Win they’re all dating. Win Win is an Alpha. Chenle and Jisung are omegas. They have a child somewhere around here.” Mark says pretending to look around.

 

”Uncle Mark. Nola right here.” The little girl squeals from Win Win’s lap. “Call me Sicheng please I hate that nickname. Only Mark gets away with it.” Sicheng says. “Mommy.” Woojin says quietly making Donghyuck look down. “Nola be Woojin friend?” He asks. Donghyuck chuckles. “Ask her baby.” Donghyuck whispers. 

 

“I Woojin. I three.” He says looking at the younger. “I’m Nola. I’m five but we can still be friends.” The little girl says. Donghyuck coos. “She’s so cute.” Donghyuck says looking at Mark who just smiles and nods.

 

”You’re pretty too.” Nola says smiling at Donghyuck who just smiles And reaches out to her. Nola giggles and looks at Sicheng for permission. “You can go ahead baby.” Sicheng says and she jumps down from her daddy’s lap and runs to Donghyuck’s.

 

Mark grabs Woojin so Donghyuck can hold Nola properly. Three more guys walk up and Donghyuck can literally feel the happiness radiating from Mark when he see them. There’s two kids with them and Donghyuck smiles. He really loves kids.

 

They have a seat and Donghyuck waits to be introduced. “This is my best friend Jaemin. He is an Alpha. His mates Jeno and Renjun are both Betas. These are their two sons. Seungwoon and Seungmin.” Mark says. “Guys this is Donghyuck. Jaehyun and I’s other mate.” Mark says. Donghyuck blushes and looks down.

 

”More kids.” He says happily when the two boys wander over to play with Woojin and Nola. He entertains them in the same ways he entertains Woojin and they love it. “You’re really good with kids.” Renjun comments and Donghyuck chuckles.

 

”Yeah I love kids.” Donghyuck responds making Chenle squeal. “I love you already. You should work in the daycare with me.” Chenle says and Donghyuck looks to Mark who smiles that breathtaking smile of his. “I think that’s be a good job for you but you still have time to choose so maybe go with Chenle and if you don’t like it we can try cooking next or something.” Mark says.

 

”Okay.” Donghyuck says nodding at Chenle. “Mommy. Hungry.” Seungmin pouts as he pulls on Renjun’s leg. “Ahem.” A rough voice catches everyone’s attention. They all look up to see Jiyong and Jaehyun standing there and the two of them together just radiate dominance. Donghyuck can feel himself shudder in pleasure so he has look down.

 

”Everyone knows the rules but I have to repeat them every time someone new comes so bear with me.” Jiyong says. “Children and Omegas first. Betas second and Alphas last. Don’t be greedy and make sure to thank the hunters who brought today’s meal. Taeyang. Ten. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Irene. Just to name a few.” Jiyong says.

 

Jiyong steps away and gives Jaehyun a look. The boy just smiles dimples popping out and everything. “Omegas and Children first. Let’s eat.” He says. Donghyuck gives Mark a look of panic. “It’s okay. Jisung and I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Chenle says holding his hand out for Donghyuck who hesitates and then gladly accepts it.

 

He has Woojin holding his other hand tightly as they walk towards the table. Jaehyun stops him. “Relax okay? I know you’re scared but Mark’s friend and us will definitely take care of you. Make sure you eat a lot too. We have more than enough to go around. Jiyong only says we don’t to scare people.” Jaehyun says. Donghyuck nods and blushes when Woojin raises his hands at Jaehyun demanding to be picked up.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t mind and picks the little boy up. “Get you and him some food I’ll hold him.” He tells Donghyuck who once again is hesitant before agreeing. There’s a girl standing near the rabbit and Donghyuck waits patiently for her to finish. She looks at him and steps aside. He grabs enough for him and Woojin when a hand grabs his wrist.

 

”You can’t have any of this rabbit unless you thank my girlfriend since she caught it. Did your parents teach you any respect?” The girl asks gripping his wrist painfully. She’s an Alpha and he can tell when she starts to release angry pheromones. Donghyuck snatches his hand away and just goes back to Mark with what he has.

 

His eyes are wide when he sits and Mark knows something is wrong. Especially when Donghyuck buries his face in Mark’s chest. “Hey? What happened?” Mark asks. “Stupid ass bitch. You should’ve let me fucking hit her.” Chenle grumbles as he takes a seat. “What’s wrong?” Sicheng asks.

 

”Stupid bitch Rose released her nasty ass pheromones at Donghyuck because he didn’t thank Lisa for hunting. How the hell was he supposed to know? And she grabbed him all rough. I hate that bitch.” Chenle says pouting. “Baba. Bad words.” Nola says. 

 

Mark goes to stand but Donghyuck keeps him there. “I’m fine okay. I just don’t like when Alphas use their pheromones on me. It gives me headaches and makes me sick. And it brings back bad memories so I just left.” Donghyuck says softly.

 

He doesn’t let go of Mark at all. Doesn’t move to eat or anything and they can see how shaken up he really is. It makes Mark madder and madder as time goes by. They all look over when they hear arguing and sigh. Jiyong looks from where he is feeding his daughter and growls at the two alphas.

 

Jaehyun and Lisa.

 

”I will fucking kill you bitch.” Jaehyun says and it must be bad because Jaehyun never curses hardly and he rarely disrespects another pack member. He believes in talking things out rationally. “It’s not even your child besides was she wrong?” Lisa asks. “Donghyuck is my mate therefore his child is my child. And Rose should have never released pheromones on him. What if I released pheromones on Jennie?” Jaehyun asks.

 

Lisa’s eyes flash red. “Yeah you wouldn’t like that would you? So now you see why I don’t like what Rose did.” Jaehyun says. “Both of you shut it.” Jiyong says and they go silent. “Daniel? Did you see what happened?” Jiyong asks and Daniel nods. “Tell me.” Jiyong says.

 

”The new man was getting food with Chenle and Jisung When Rose grabbed his arm and got mad because he didn’t thank Lisa. Rose started releasing pheromones and so the new guy ran away from her. Chenle and Jisung started arguing with her telling her she was wrong until Jaehyun made them go back to their mate. Lisa came over and she said some things I don’t want to repeat about the new guy and his baby so Jaehyun snapped. With reason sir.” Daniel says.

 

Jiyong sighs rolling his eyes. “You two have been hating each other since you first met but it doesn’t mean you can be disrespectful to other pack members.” Jiyong says. “Get your food and go home all three of you. Jaehyun. Lisa. And Rose.” Jiyong says.

 

Mark stands and pulls Donghyuck up with him as they watch Jaehyun leave with Woojin. “I’ll go get my food and then we can go.”


End file.
